Justice be Served
by kenihiko
Summary: when gojyo is accused of a crime he didn't commit sanzo comes to his rescue. *i have no idea where this one came from. 53 fic. rated for adult content and very minor cursing. i don't own them and they probably are OOC


Justice be Served

Sanzo warily watched the men who had just entered the restaurant. He noticed how they kept glancing at a piece of paper then looking at them. He grimaced in displeasure as they made their way to the table they were sitting.

"Sha Gojyo you're under arrest."

"Wha…what for?" he stammered as they yanked him out of his chair.

"You're wanted for the rape of a young lady in this town." Said the one in charge.

"Yeah we don't like when things like that happen in our town." One of them said as he snapped the handcuffs onto the shocked water sprite."

"Excuse me." Hakkai said calmly. "There must be a grave mistake here."

"There ain't no mistake mister." Said a third.

"Mind your own business young man." The one in charge spat out as he lead the still stunned red head.

No matter how hard they tried three days had gone by and Gojyo remained locked up. They also were only allowed to visit a few minutes each day.

"This totally sucks." Whined Goku. "He maybe a pervy cockroach but there ain't no way Gojyo would have done anything like that."

"We all agree to that Goku, but apparently there isn't a thing we can do about it." Said Hakkai with a loud sigh.

"Hey Sanzo…why didn't cha say anything? They'd have listened to you."

"How do you figure that monkey?" Sanzo asked.

"Well cause you're a Sanzo."

"Goku, Sanzo wasn't wearing his robe and sutra at the time." Said Hakkai.

"Oh yeah I forgot." They boy sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I still wonder why you didn't have your robe on Sanzo." Asked Hakkai.

"I just didn't feel like it." Sanzo's voice sounded flat. "I didn't want to be recognized for once."

"Goku does have a valid point though Sanzo you may have been able to get through to them if you had been wearing that."

"I know it."

"Yet you said nothing when they dragged him away?" Hakkai was trying to keep his voice calm. "I know you sometimes don't like him but you could have said something." Anger was tinting his voice.

Sanzo remained silent.

"Yeah Sanzo I thought we were all friends." Was said by Goku.

"I've never claimed to be friends with any of you." Sanzo then walked out the door.

"What the hell is his problem Hakkai?" asked Goku.

"I don't know." Hakkai said still a bit angry at the blonde leader of the group. "He hasn't even visited Gojyo in jail. And he is keeping his robe off for some unknown reason."

"He can be a real jerk sometimes." Stated Goku. Hakkai could only nod his head in agreement.

Sanzo remained absent for the remainder of the afternoon until the time that the trial was to be held.

There were quite a few loud gasped as he entered the courtroom wearing the entire Sanzo outfit including the crown.

The girl was questioned about the crime and she maintained that it was indeed Gojyo who had done what she claimed.

Hakkai and Goku had nothing but praise for Gojyo's defense. And Gojyo with his usual bravado stated. "I've never forced anyone to my bed. They were all willing to get a piece of Sha Gojyo." He grinned.

And then they waited with held breaths when Sanzo was called to testify.

He walked regally to the seat and repeated the oath to tell the truth.

After all the usual questions was the one that Gojyo really didn't want them to ask of the priest.

"Do you have knowledge as to the where a bout's of the accused at the time of the crime?"

"Yes I do." He said as he glanced at Gojyo's paling face. The red eyes pleading with him to not say anything. "I know exactly where he was that night."

"No Sanzo don't do it." Pleaded the half demon. "You…" he was cut off as the judge ordered him to be quiet.

"He was no where near that girl." His eyes glared at her across the room. "He was the same place he always is before you locked him up."

"And were would that be?" the lawyer asked.

The courtroom was strangely quiet as they waited for Sanzo's answer.

"He was in my room." His voice was steady. "In my bed, making love to me."

Gojyo groaned as the words came out of Sanzo's mouth. They had said from the beginning that they were going to keep it a secret to preserve Sanzo's reputation.

There were no other sounds as Sanzo strolled back to his seat.

"Case dismissed." The judge banged the mallet down with a harsh pound. The girl ran out of the room crying calling out "I'm sorry I was told to do it."

Gojyo rushed to Sanzo's side and squeezed him in a big bear hug. "Why did you do that? Now it's out in the open."

"I don't care any more." Sanzo caressed the cheek with the scar that Gojyo had received long ago.

"I wonder who could have made her lie like that?" wondered Hakkai.

"Who knows and who cares." Sanzo headed out of the building. "Move it I want to get a little more rest before we have to leave."

"Why don't we just wait until morning Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"Sounds good to me." Gojyo smiled. "I have to properly thank some one for coming to my rescue."

"'Ch." Was all Sanzo said.


End file.
